Depression Isn't Fun
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: Remy is talking about what happens between him and Rogue over four years.Depressing I think.Someone dies and Im hoping its a twist!Its finnished by the way!


Chapter I It was dark. Very dark. There was no light anywere in the park. But he could see. He could see just fine. And what he did see...he didn't like. The bella from the X-Mansion was sitting on the ground crying. She had on a torn shirt and beside her layed a man. He had violated her and paid the altiment price for his lust. But the man who watched would have killed him if the bella didn't. But he knew the girl well and had known she'd taken care of herself. After all isn't that what she had told him?  
  
' Ah Can'ake 'are of mahy self yea Swamp critter! '  
  
The words of the bella with red and white striped hair and pale poriclen skin sang in his head like one of her damned depressing cds.Why was he taking it so hard?Could it be the master of hearts had met his match and lost?Well.....  
  
***** Flash back 4 years****  
  
A tall handsome figure walked up too the gates and buzzed in."Bonjour homme.Dis is Remy and he wanted ta join da X-Men."He cheerfully said as if he had never tried to harm them in all his years.The gates opened.After a few hours of stating his cast and pouting like a child, he was alloud to stsy.Only they had no room.So he had to share one.  
  
" Ah have ta what!?! " His soon to be new roommate yelled and turned to him curling her beautifull black painted lips up in duscusted.  
  
" Calm down Rogue.It is only for a short period of time. You are the only one he cant hurt. " The professor explained calmly to the young girl.  
  
" Fahne.Try anything wit me and Ah swear Ah'll kill you! "  
  
The man just smiled and kissed her gloved hand.He didn't expect her to do what she did.He was after all the hotie from New Orlands, Remy Lebeau known as Gambit. She took her free hand and punched him in the jaw sending him flying back.The look on her face turned to pure hate.100 % pure with nothing of remorse for what she did.  
  
**** Back to the present ****  
  
The man rubed his face remembering this.He still feelt the sting of her hand agionst his.And that was years ago.many years ago.Time had pased and she had done 1 complete circle in the years that had pasted.She had hated him then loved him and now she was back to hate.The way the man figured it she had only one more stop.Love.  
  
Chapter II  
  
Remy stood and watched her. He still loved her. He still remembered every minute they had spent togeather. The good, the bad, and the best. He would always love her. No matter what she thought. No matter what she did. No matter what he did. He loved her.  
  
He moved slowly over to her with each step recalling the past....  
  
**** Flash Back 3 years****  
  
Remy laid on top of his angel. He moved slowly with his hands interlocked with hers. He loved her. God did he ever love her? He loved her more then anything eles in the world. He kissed her bare neck and feelt her move under him. She moaned and he kissed her lips. He had spent a year trying to tame The Rogue and had finally seceded. At first she had been him challenge of the life time.... then he had a crush. Before he knew it he was in love with her and trying his best to win her and help her over come her past. It had worked. Now they were togeather and he would never let anything or one pull them apart. Never.  
  
The two moved apart after wards and Remy held the silently crying girl to his chest. He kissed her head whispering soft nothings in her ear and telling her how much he loved her. She smiled and huged him back silent tears falling from her eyes. He could tell she loved him too.  
  
They slept the rest of the morning and woke at noon. No one destirped them from their slumped. Remy awake first and was bent on keeping his femme from geting up untill she was full wanting to. He moved slowly out of her grasp placing a huge body pillow in her arms to hold his place. He slowly and soundlessly got dressed and then made his way down the steps of the small white house. He whent into one of the doors on the ground floor and started to hum as he fixed breakfast.he then started to sing 'Aluleto AJnta Alileto'(Sp) while he fliped the eggs in a scilet.he smiled recalling the night and day before.  
  
Whoever would have thought the great Remy married?And to the ice queen herself?He laughed to himself saying in his head * The Great Ice Queen of Hearts now!* he laughed a bit harder at his own little inside humor and went back to cooking.  
  
**** Present ****  
  
He reached her at the end of the memory. He stood there for a minute...  
  
Chapter III  
  
Remy slowly bent down wraping the girl in his arms and whispering in her ear as he layed his head on her shoulder.  
  
" Shhhh... Come my Bella wife... It is alright. Remy is here ta look after you. He will never leave you."  
  
He lisened to her puffed breathing and smiled slightly when she answered." Remy.... "  
  
So much lose was in her voice. Though through the years it had added up on both of them. And this night had been the finnal straw.  
  
**** Flash back 2 years ****  
  
Remy watched as his small family layed asleep in his king sized bed. Jean- Luc his 1 year old son layed beside his mother in her protective arms. He had sowrn never to let harm come to them and this was why he wasn't with them. He could sence the presents of Evil all around the house.He could feel its breath on him neck. He could tell tonight someone was going to die. A to make it clearer... The moon was red. Blood on the moon. It ment someone was going to die, or ones. He made his way over to the two, or rather 3. He knew it was to small to know the gender of the child resting comferable in his wifes stomach but that didn't mean the child didn't count.  
  
Remy kissed the baby the Rogue. He then kissed the sowlen part of Rogues stomach and grabed a fewdecks of cards. He headed out the doors locking them behind him. He found the eil that had been haunting him and they fought. He almost one but the presents of another evil had not been clear to him and he ended up out cold on the ground.  
  
He awoke too the one thing no one should awake to. The screams of loved ones. Pain in the screams. Not the joy he had always heard everyday... pain unlike he had ever heard come from their lips. He rose and ran to them.  
  
He ran as if the devil was chasing him. And he knew that couldn't be because the devil was infront of him making the love of his life and child scream in pain. He threw open the doors with a kick of his right leg to the doors of the masterbedroom. He feel to the ground at the site of the blood and the sight of the body on the bed. He looked around and found the screaming women. He ran to her and held her close.He didn't even notice the blood on her stomach.  
  
**** Present *****  
  
His past was a very unhealthy thing.He had caused the death of his two children and the death to his relationship with his wife.He wondered as he held her if he should have gaven her a devorice.But then he seen her face look up at his eyes as she cried.he heard her whisper...  
  
"Why?"  
  
So simple a question? No...  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Remy held on to the girl tighter.She had hated him for a full year.He remebered never a night that they had slept with each other.He understood she was in pain.She had wanted her child.He understood that.Depression isnt fun and they had both gone through it.They had both done their share of bad things.  
  
**** Flash Back Almost 1 year ****  
  
Remy stagered in the unclean house. He snarled his nose and stagered drunkinly up the steps. He had never been one to over do it on the alchoal considering he held it so well but he had enough in him to get 7 sailors drunk in 3 minutes.He paused to see if his loving wife was in the infant room.She was.Staring at the crip as she sat in the corner with her hand on her stomach.Most of the time she was there.She hadn't eaten by the looks of it.He would have to call up Kitty or Kurt to come make her...If he remembered by the mornig.Though he doubted if they would come.She had taken off her braclet and ring.  
  
The ring was her weding ring. Before Jean-Luc was killed and before Remys Rogue was killed it never left her finger.Never.In the shower it remained on her finger.At night it reminded on her finger.When she swam it remanded on her finger.It was stuck after the first year.She ad laughed and joked saying it didn't want to leae her either.But now she had lost so much weight Remy doubted if it would fit on her thumb.  
  
The braclet is what made Rogue be able to touch. She was now once agion The Ice Queen. Not the Use to be ce Queen that Remy whould tease about being the ice queen of hearts. Just the plain Ice Queen like when he found her.  
  
" Rogue. " He muttered trying to get a responce from her. He didn't feel like dealing with her right then. He never did anymore. Maybe that was why he was at the local strip joint drinking himself to death. He knew she needed him. But he needed her too. She turned her head slightly to look at him but said nothing. She then turned bak to looking at the crib. He ttok it as a responce and smiled. Maybe they would be ok? He sowre he wouldn't go back to that club or any other untill it was worked out.  
  
It did get worked out.For a month or two they were once agion happy.Though he could feel her at a distance.He could tell all she wanted to do was go back to the Baby room and cry.But then they found out good news.She was going to have another child.  
  
Maybe it'll be ok now?Maybe this is all we needed!*  
  
Remy hadly when to bars from then on.Once a month sometimes 2 at the most.But Rogue always let him.  
  
**** Present ****  
  
" Things will be alright in a few bella! Dey alway do turn out fer us." Remy said and kissed her head softly.  
  
Chapter V  
  
Remy sighed as he recalled what had happened a few days ago... It was all his fault.  
  
**** Flashback 4 days ago ****  
  
Remy walked out of the bar drunk and pissed. Who was the bar guy to tell him he was to drunk to drive home and take his keys. Now he had a 1 mile walk to the house. He grumpled and cursed in a violent mood. The day had been hell staying at home with Rogue who had been in a depressed mood. Her moods always made him the same way. When he asked to go to the bar she had given him a look and alot of stuff her didn't mean to say came out. He had told her she was driving him insane with her fucking mood and that if she didn't stop the wway she was acting she'd lose the child. He could still hear the slap of her hand agionst his cheek and his agionst hers. He hadn't thought about it. He had just done it as if it were second nature. Rogue had fallen backwards down the steps from the third floor. She had gotten up and ran locking herself in the bathroom. She had cried and refused to talk to him.  
  
He walked in the doors to find Rogue still in the bathroom.He could hear he soft breathing and knew she was asleep.He picked the lck and walked in.he blinked seeing blood.  
  
"MERDE!"He cursed loudly and ran to pick her up.He shaked her slightly and she didn't stir.he rushed to call the ambulance.  
  
**** minutes before the present ****  
  
"Rogue come 'ere!"A southern accent said as the man grabed the frightened girl and pulled her to him.She could tell he wasn't all there and tried to get away.He graped on to her shirt as she started to run and it riped.He huged her tightly agionst him in a lust fulled voicedd he spoke to her.The girl growled screaming in anger how much she hated him.She screamed he had killed her last chance to be happy and that if he ever touched her agion she'd kill him.She'd kill him and never say sorry.He touched her stomach.His bare skin on hers.She had removed her braclet moments before...  
  
**** Present ****  
  
" Why...Why did you have to touch me?Why?!"Rogue yelled to the sky as she cried wraping her arms around herself in her lonlyness.No one was around.She lifted her head as she feelt the heat that use to rateate off Remys body suroud her.It was her heat now.  
  
A/N: Sorry for spelling mistakes I really did go over some of it but it's too long and I ran into some problems. So once agion sorry. This is all of the story. I decide to add all 5 chapters together so it was a one shot thing and more words.lol. Review please 


End file.
